A Courtesan of Rome Miscellaneous Characters
A Courtesan of Rome Chapter 1 'Senator Publius Cornelius' He attends your debut as a courtesan. His name is not revealed until in Chapter 4, where he becomes one of your patrons. He resembles Lester Castellanos, a character from the Bloodbound series. Along with Cassius, he is one of the Senators who openly speaks out against Julius Caesar. He thinks Marc Antony is vulgar. In Chapter 20, you persuade him to join your cause since he was one of the Senators supporting Pompey and feels his "pardon" is more of a reminder of their defeat than a blessing. 'Messenger' A messenger attached to Senator Lucius, he brings news of Mark Antony's return from the final battle in Gaul. He also appears in Chapter 5, pulling Cassius away from you if you decide to listen to his poetry alone. In Chapter 14, he brings a letter to Cassius at Lena's scholae. His character model resembles the young boy in Lithikos in The Royal Romance, Book 3. 'Giant of Scythia' The giant is the one that Victus has to fight in the arena. He wins this right after fighting another Gladiator. However, he is killed when he fights against Victus. 'Horse' A horse carrying a soldier comes after Victus when he tries to escape. In Chapter 4, another horse with similar markings accompanies you during the Senator's hunt. 'Soldier' The soldier is the one who keeps Victus from escaping. His armor and helmet is also common to the soldier amongst many that attacked your village in Chapter 4 and Chapter 7's past memories. In present time, when Victus and the other gladiators come across Julius Caesar's camp, they are forced to fight for the soldiers' enjoyment. One soldier with similar markings wants to fight Victus himself. In Chapter 8, a similar soldier guards the prison where Syphax is being held. In Chapter 18, a Roman commander with similar armor orders Cingerix around. Vercingetorix Main Character can trick Lucius into telling her more about Caesar's plans. Lucius then tells her that Vercingetorix, the leader of the remaining Gauls, managed to defeat Caesar at Gergovia. However, Caesar called for more legions and was then able to reverse the situation. Vercingetorix surrendered to save the other Gauls and is being brought to Rome for a Triumph. Chapter 4 'Talius' In the flashback scene, Cingerix is searching frantically for his friend Talius. However, he is forced to give up his search and says that he is sorry about that. In the flashback scene of Chapter 7, which takes place some time afterwards, Cingerix is still sad about his loss and tells Main Character that he actually loved Talius. 'Unnamed Female Servant' She is first seen in Chapter 5 and is the servant working at Senator Rufus Glycia's estate, where his son Tribune Gnaeus Rufus was staying at. She lets Your Character and Syphax into the aforementioned estate. In Chapter 15, if you decide to go with Cassius into the bathhouse, you are attended by a similar-looking servant, who recognizes you as the most famous courtesan in Rome. Suddenly, Cassius gets suspicious and accuses her that since he never saw her in this place before, she may be his enemies' spy. You can placate his suspicion or admit that you have seen her earlier in Senator Glycia's estate. In both cases, the servant doesn't confirm or deny these accusations. Chapter 6 'Guard (estate)' When Senator Glycia finds his son dead, he calls on his guards to cease Syphax. They lead him away from you, not allowing him to talk to you. This guard is pictured with a spear and shield and his armor has gold-colored accents and trim. He is a darker skin tone and a beard under his helmet. Similar guards protect Aquila's estate and are part of his troop in Rome. 'Temple Guard' In Macedonia, these guards protect the Temple of Ceres. When Delphinia openly defies Iuna, the latter commands the guards to punish the former. This guard is pictured with a shield and his helmet is mismatched in color to his chest plate. He has a scar crossing from the bridge of is nose diagonally across his left cheek. Delphinia notes him to be young and earnest; he tells her he works there to send money to his sisters and serves Ceres as his mother bade him to. In Chapter 10, he is killed by wine that had been poisoned by Iuna or one of her servants. 'Junior Priestess' With Marcella, the young priestess tries to reason with Iuna to not punish Delphinia. In Chapter 13, as Delphinia welcomes her into the Mysteries of Isis, Iuna Pythia storms in to stop the induction. The junior priestess tries to reason with her, but is slapped. 'Foreign Woman' While riding with Cassius, a little monkey enters your litter and you stop to speak to a foreign woman with a heavy accent. She offers to sell you the monkey, telling you he is well-trained by the best in Numidia; she says she never found a door which he could not open or lock he could not pick. Her character model resembles Dana Beckham from Most Wanted, Book 1 and the fire user from The Crown & The Flame, Book 3. Chapter 7 'Soldier (#2)' This soldier stands guard at the Senate building, allow Legate Aquila to enter but not you as no women are allowed inside the Basilica. In Chapter 13, a soldier with similar markings follows Legate Aquila's orders to clean up after the festival. His helmet design is different than the soldier who kept Victus from escaping. 'Pompey Magnus' When the threat of Caesar marching towards Rome scares the senators, most who are against Caesar immediately make plans to join Pompey in Greece. His legion of troops outnumber Caesar's and they believe they can make a stand against Caesar with Pompey's help. This notion is ridiculed in a play as well as by the remaining senators loyal to Caesar. To Cassius' dismay, Caesar's forces defeat Pompey's at Greece and as of Chapter 16, the former is chasing the latter to Egypt. 'Actor' You and Marc Antony attend a vulgar and crude play, portraying the Senate's flight from Rome and Caesar. The Caesar Actor has a ridiculously exaggerated bulge in his armor, tenting his skirt out nearly to arm's length. His jutting armor knocks against the actors depicting Pompey and the Senators. The play shows Caesar flinging mud at the retreating Senators, and crudely simulates sex with Pompey on the Basilica floor. Chapter 10 'Titan of Antioch' He is the first gladiator announced for the first game. When he wins his fight and looks to Antony, the latter gives his thumbs-down and allows him to slay his opponent. It is his thirteenth kill. In Chapter 11, he fights against Victus. His character model resembles Giant of Scythia. Chapter 11 'Sadalas the Thracian' He is Syphax's opponent in the games. He was undefeated in Ostia. While Syphax has a gladius, Sadalas has an axe. After Syphax injures his arm and he in turn injures Syphax's leg, Syphax emerges victorious. Luckily for both, Antony gives the thumbs-up and allows him to be spared. In Chapter 16's games, he fights against Victus. If Victus wounds him, Antony spares him. In Chapter 17, he fights Euthymios, who is forced to kill him by Antony's decree. Chapter 13 'Priestess' The Priestess leads a bull out for the great Vulcanalia festival and speaks to the gods, before sacrificing it and reading the auguries of what is shown. Antony quietly mocks her to you, and knows what she's going to say because he wrote it for her three days ago. Her character model resembles The Adder of Lykos from The Crown & The Flame series. 'Plebian Man' As you ride with Antony, you notice Cassius trying to speak to the common people. They don't agree with him, as the Senate left Rome. He reappears in Chapter 19, when Main Character has to fight in the arena. He shouts her name. This plebian man has the same facial features as Tucker Paisley. 'Plebian Woman' The Plebian Woman says Caesar gives them bread, to which the Plebian Man adds that he gives them games too. Antony pulls their attention away from Cassius by throwing silver at them. She reappears in Chapter 19, when Main Character has to fight in the arena. She shouts "We love you!" Chapter 15 'Priestess of Isis' She is a young priestess in the temple of Egypt waiting for Delphinia and her acolytes. She is dressed in the regalia of Isis. Her character model is the same as Isis herself. 'Cato and Scipio' If you decide to join Cassius in the baths, he speaks of Brutus writing him, telling him that Cato and Scipio continue the resistance in Africa and wish for Cassius to join them. In Chapter 17, it is assumed that the resistance has failed when Antony states that Caesar is returning to Rome with Cleopatra. Chapter 16 'Gladiator' Aquila forces Victus to fight this man. He looks like Sadalas the Thracian, but his name isn't revealed. If Victus has a King's Armor and decides to kill him, we still can meet real Sadalas in Chapter 19, what means that this gladiator is a different character. Chapter 18 'Ptolemy' Ptolemy XIII is Cleopatra's brother, who Caesar deems is an usurper. 'Caesarion' This is Caesar and Cleopatra's son. He resembles Kenna's baby from The Crown & The Flame, Book 3. 'Calpurnia' Calpurnia is Caesar's wife. Cleopatra speaks of her in anger as she feels Roman laws are keeping Caesar married to that weak woman instead of free to marry her instead. Chapter 19 'Gladiator' In the arena, a gladiator attacks you. He has the same armor as Sadalas the Thracian. 'Gladiator (2)' After Delphinia speaks to Isis, this gladiator attacks you. He has the same armor as the Giant of Scythia and Titan of Antioch. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'A Courtesan of Rome' Characters Category:Groups